The Lights of Mystery Mountain
Synopsis Cindy Lee comes to school with photos she took of UFOs over the mountains, and tales of missing people, Andrea and Rick investigate the mysterious disappearances, using science and the magical powers of Isis! Recap At the High School, Cindy Lee is telling Andrea Thomas, Rick Mason and Doctor Barnes about how U.F.O.s have been spotted over Mystery Mountain. She shows them some photos and tells them that people such as a camper and a tourist had disappeared there and that there must be a connection to the U.F.O. sightings. There were also burn marks near the place where the UFOs were. Rick Mason tells her it must just be a coincidence, and there can't be a connection. Andrea says that they should probably show the photos to the sheriff of Mountain Park. Later, at Mountain Park City Hall, they talk to the Sheriff, who tells them he doesn't believe in UFOs. Andrea Thomas mentions that she had heard that some people have been connecting the UFOs to the disappearances of people. The sheriff said that he's not sure if they have disappeared or just went home. The sheriff tells her not to show her photos to people. He's worried that panic could ensue, and some have already thought about selling out and moving. Just then, Chick Jeffers and Art Byron, friends of Cindy Lee that took her club hiking the week before, drive by and tell her they'll turn around. Andrea Thomas asks the sheriff if she can look at the burned area near the cabin. The two boys pull up and park their car and call for Cindy, she runs over to them and they tell her that they think it's only just a matter of time before people start to disappear again. Chick Jeffers asks Cindy what she's holding. She hands an envelope to them, and tells them it's some good pictures of the UFOs. Art Byron asks her if they really are UFOs. Just then Andrea Thomas calls her over and tells her it's time to go. She tells her she's going to investigate the UFO incident. Once out of earshot range, Chick tells Art that Mr. Moss is gonna want to hear about this. Later, the sheriff takes them to the location of the burn spot, which Old Man Gately found when he was returning to his room. Rick Mason seems to think that maybe there is something to the UFOs. Andrea said that the burn spot had no smell at all. The sherif then tells them that a fellow named Pratt rented the place all summer, and a guy named Jenkins came and found the place in a mess as if there was some kind of struggle. Then Pratt disappeared. The sheriff is called over the radio and he runs back to his car and receives a report of an abandoned car out on the highway and that he has to head over there right away, Rick Mason tells him they'd like to come along. Andrea grabs some samples of the burn mark and they leave the scene and head toward the abandoned car. When they arrive they see that there is a burn mark in front of the abandoned car. The sheriff admits that he doesn't have a clue what's going on. Just then, UFOs appear in the sky, and Cindy says she recognizes the sound that they were making. As the UFOs fly away, they try to get to higher ground to see them, so they run up the mountain, but Cindy forgot her camera, and she double backs the the car. Only to find that her camera is out of film. Meanwhile, up the mountain, Andrea, Rick and the Sheriff lose sight of the UFOs, and they don't understand how, because they weren't moving that fast. Rick thinks that maybe they landed somewhere. Meanwhile, Cindy is reloading her camera when the UFOs come back. Andrea asks where Cindy is and Rick said she went back to get her camera and that she should be back by now. They head back to the car to find that Cindy is gone. And near the car they find the same burn mark. Meanwhile, Cindy is riding in a car with the two boys Art and Chick, and she tells them they are life savers because the UFOs were about to return. Chick asks her if he could see the UFO pictures again. She gives them to him and gets out of the car and tells them she's going to see if she could see them so she can get some more good shots. Art tells Chick "I don't like this." Chick tells him that they're in it this far, and they don't have much choice. Art tells him he'll go along with it, but that doesn't mean he has to like it. Chick tells him all they have to do is swipe the pictures and take Cindy back to town, but he admits that he doesn't like the whole thing either. Back on the highway, Rick, Andrea and the Sheriff are still looking for Cindy, but Andrea doesn't think that the UFOs have anything to do with it. The sheriff's partner Jim also couldn't turn anything up. They decide to expand their search to the roads. Meanwhile, back at the spot where Cindy and the two boys are, a car pulls up and a man gets out and approaches the boys in the car. The boys give the man, Mr. Moss, the photos. Then he asks where the negatives are. Cindy walks back to the car and Mr. Moss tells the her that he saw that the sheriff and a man and woman on the highway that looked upset, she tells him that's her friends. Moss tells her that he's heading that way anyway and he'd be happy to give her a lift. The boys tell her not to go with him, and that it was fun because what they were doing was just for the laughs, but now it's gone to far. Moss tells them in a very threatening manner that he wants the negatives. She hops in the boys car and they speed off. Moss runs to his car and gives chase. They flag down the sheriff and they pull off the road and tell the sheriff that the UFOs were all just an illusion to trick people. Rick and Andrea run to Cindy to see if she's all right. The boys tell the sheriff that they were in with Mr. Moss, who is chasing them. Moss speeds off in his car, and the sheriff gives chase. Rick, the boys and Cindy also give chase. While no one is looking, Andrea pulls out her amulet and says "Oh Mighty Isis!" And transforms into Isis. She then flies off after the fleeing car. Using her powers of the elements, she commands the sun to overheat his car, stopping him dead in his tracks. He takes off on foot, and Isis chases him, and he runs off road down the mountain, the sheriff and the others arrive next. She then commands the ancient Sphinx to confront him with his own lies, which makes Moss see UFOs, and terrifies him. He then begs Isis to help him because UFOs are after him, to which she says there's no such thing. The sheriff then arrests him, and Isis flies off. Meanwhile, the two boys show Rick Mason the machine they used to create the illusion of the UFOs. The sheriff told them that Moss was trying to get the owners to sell their property to him because he found out they had gold. The boys of course knew nothing of this, and the sheriff believed them. They said they didn't mean any harm, they were just trying to make a joke, to have a little fun. Isis says that at least they helped save Cindy and put Moss away, but they were still going to have to answer for their crime. The sheriff tells them he'll need statements from each of them and that he'll have to talk to both of their parents. They then just realize that they had left Andrea on the side of the road, they race back to find her, but Isis beats them there and changes back to Andrea just in time. She was lying under a shade tree and she guesses that everything's just fine, judging by the look on Rick's face. And judging by Cindy's face she knew she had something to say. And Cindy tells her that she missed seeing Isis in action. She then asks her why she's never around when Isis is. In answer she tells her she doesn't know, and that it seems like her and Rick are always the ones having fun instead of her. But Rick tells her it's probably for the best, since there was a lot of excitement and it might have been too much for a woman to handle. Andrea mockingly agrees. Notes *Shooting for this episode started July 23, 1975. *The names of the two characters in this episode; Art Byron and Chick Jeffers, were taken from old friends of the writer Russell Bates: science-fiction author Arthur Bryon Cover and Jeff "Chick" Dowden. Category:Isis episodes